


Cold Medication

by 7upksj



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Smut, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7upksj/pseuds/7upksj
Summary: youngjae fucks daehyun in a walmart bathroom /one-shot/





	Cold Medication

daehyun squeezed youngjae’s hand tightly as they walked through the parking lot into the walmart entrance; his face red and puffy, nose sniffling and hands clammy. 

they walked in quickly, walking straight to the section where the cold medicine lined the shelves. you could practically feel all the sickness of everyone that ever stood in that aisle floating through the air. youngjae stood at the end of the aisle silently watching his boyfriend scan all the medicines, looking for something that could fix his cold. 

finally after scanning the whole section for what seemed like forever daehyun was satisfied with his discovery of the perfect cold medication, allowing him to actually pick it out after finding it he did just that. daehyun squatted down, legs spread apart and a slight moan escaping his lips as his body relaxed into the position. youngjae watched daehyun pick out the medication, examining his whole body, his ass, his thighs, replaying that same sound he had just made about a thousand times in his head. youngjae could feel the cold metal around his dick leaving the surface of his inner thigh. he could feel all the blood in his body rush to his dick. youngjae could feel his erection tight in his skinny jeans, he could feel it growing every millisecond as he imagined more than what he was seeing. the ring around his dick not making any of the situation easier.

youngjae wanted to do nothing about it but something inside of him told him to do what he was about to do so he did it. he shuffled over to daehyun quickly, pulling him up making him drop the medication that he held in his hands. “what’s wrong?” daehyun asked, voice laced with concern and fear. youngjae bit his lip and looked down at his erection. he leaned in closely to daehyuns ear, his hands around his waist. “it’s important” is all he whispered, lust in his voice, before grabbing daehyuns wrist and dragging him over to the washroom. youngjae knew he was making a scene when he was dragging the older male into the washroom. he didn’t try to hide his erection from the public while he walked quickly to his destination, he didn’t care. daehyun could already feel the pure panic rushing through his entire body as youngjae dragged him. once they got there youngjae found an empty stall and slammed daehyun to the back wall of it, quickly turning around and slamming the door shut, locking it. daehyun was flustered, anxious and he already knew exactly what was going to happen. youngjae quickly fiddled with his belt before undoing it and pulling down his pants and boxers, daehyuns as well soon after.

youngjae spit on his fingers, bringing them down to trace circles over daehyuns hole, trying his best to relax him before things escalate. he could hear the soft whimpers coming from daehyun as he continued, slowly pressing one finger into him. youngjae increased his speed, he wanted to fill daehyuns ass but he knew he had to stretch him out a bit first, he knew daehyun was clenching because he was so nervous to do this in public, it was their first time. 

daehyun tried holding his breath while youngjae finger fucked him faster, his fingers scissoring inside of him to stretch him out. he held his breath until he couldn’t anymore, he let out a loud moan followed by panting when youngjae pulled out. youngjae spit on his hand again, rubbing it over his dick before rubbing his tip over daehyuns ass. both of them where already hot and sweaty in the walmart bathroom. soon after youngjae was already pushing in and out of daehyun slowly. enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from the older male. youngjae sped up his pace, slamming into daehyun harder and harder, hitting his prostate hard and heavy every thrust. he let out a grunt here and there when he thrust into daehyun. 

youngjae becoming more turned on at the sound of their wet skin slapping together and echoing in the washroom, daehyun silently praying no one would catch them. daehyun hoping that if anyone heard they would just walk away from the scene. daehyun moaned louder and louder every time youngjae hit his prostate, he could feel his own dick, hard and neglected. daehyun began to jack himself off faster and faster as youngjae kept his fast pace. he let his fingers fumble over his nipples, the over stimulation killing him even though he loved it. youngjae quickly noticed that daehyun was pleasuring himself so he stopped him. youngjae moved daehyun’s hand from his member, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing instead, putting his other hand up to daehyun’s mouth and forcing his fingers inside of it; making daehyun suck on them.

every time youngjae would slam into daehyun he whined loudly onto his fingers, his hot breath sending shivers down youngjae’s spine. both of them could feel themselves heating up again, they could feel their orgasms creeping up on themselves. youngjae’s grunts and daehyun’s moans filled the restroom, they where both silently surprised no one had walked in on them after all the noise. 

soon after youngjae has sweat dripping down his cheeks and neck, hot and sweaty he had reached his climax, filling daehyun’s now loose hole with hot thick cum. daehyun clenched when he felt the cum hitting inside of him “so good~” he said panting right before reaching his climax. his cum hitting the walls of the stall and all the way up his shirt and chest, a loud scream of pleasure escaping his lips. youngjae pulled out, his hot breath hitting the back of daehyun’s neck as he looked at the cum dripping out of daehyun. youngjae wrapped one of his arms around the older male’s waist, the other hand wiping off the cum from his chest and shoving it into daehyun’s mouth. “thank you, kitten.” youngjae spoke as he heard someone walk into the bathroom.


End file.
